Harry Potter and the American Constitution
by IRaidHarryPottersDorm
Summary: I had to write this for US History. Basically Harry goes back in time to when the Constitution was being signed... I had to use vocab words... It's really short too... Hope you like it... at least a little bit... please?


Don't sue me. I haven't any money. Robbie Coltrane: Well, there's your money, Author! Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'ain't no safer place. Er. right. yeah. more stories to come. not relating to the American Constitution or the Founding Fathers. lol. I just did this for my US History Teacher. he thinks I'm amusing. just because I'm a Harry Potter and LOTR freak. hah. er. I guess I am. well. that makes me special! Yay! I don't like flames. if you don't like it. then keep your opinions to yourself if they're bad. we learned that in kindergarten people! Actually. I don't really remember kindergarten. hmm.  
  
Harry Potter and the American Constitution  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed on his stomach and tried to complete his essay for Muggle Studies that was assigned to him to do over the summer holidays. Harry switched from Divination to Muggle Studies because he got sick of Professor Trelawney predicting his death every time she saw him. Harry was doing his homework like he usually did at Number 4 Privet Dr.: his sheet pulled over his head like a tent and his Muggle Studies book, Insight to Muggle History: Volume One, propped up against his pillow with his flashlight's beam shining upon the page. The beam moved downward toward the blank piece of parchment that was Harry's essay. He hadn't found anything on the topic he was supposed to be writing about: "Explain the American Constitution and the Events Leading up to it." Harry vaguely wondered why they had to write an essay on anything that had to do with America; they were in Britain! But, then again, Britain was in the American Revolution. So, he thought that was okay. Harry was beginning to get thirsty. He needed some water. He thought about going downstairs but vetoed the thought. He didn't want to risk waking anyone up. Harry looked back at his book. He passed a paragraph about Shay's Rebellion. Harry shook his head; how would that help him write his essay? Later on, he passed a paragraph about conventions and then one about federalism. That paragraph had a lot to do with people who were federalists and anti-federalists  
He wrote a little bit about those things. Over a period of about 30 minutes he came across a whole bunch of things related to the topic: the separation of powers, elastic clause, the cabinet, the 27 amendments to the Constitution, something about 'due process', how officials can be impeached, checks and balances, electoral college and how it worked and a whole lot of other things that might be useful. "Who wrote this book?" Harry thought. "None of it is in order. It's so unorganized!" Finally, after one a half of a roll of parchment's worth of writing, Harry couldn't find anything else to write about. He put his quill down. "This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed, extremely frustrated. "I give up!" Harry looked at his alarm clock beside his bed: 1:43 A.M. Harry groaned. He was so tired. "I wish I could have been there when all of this happened. then I could finish this bloody essay." It was over as quickly as it had started. There was a flash of blinding purple light and before Harry knew what was happening he was standing in some strange and unknown place. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Then it hit him. This was 1787. The year the Constitution was written! This was kind of like the incident with Tom Riddle's diary during Harry's 2nd year. Harry hoped and prayed with all his might that his Muggle Studies book was not possessed by evil beings of any sort. Harry saw a small building in the distance. He approached it and opened the door. It was an arsenal. Harry left quickly. He didn't want anyone to see him by it. Then he thought of something. In the Tom Riddle incident, nobody could hear or see Harry. He wondered if that was the case this time. He thought he'd test this theory. "Perfect!" he thought as he saw a man walking a little ways ahead of where he was. He hoped that the man could see him. Harry wanted to know where exactly he was. Harry ran to catch up with the man. Harry stepped in front of him and the man stopped and looked down at him. Just to make sure he could really see him, Harry jumped up and down and waved his arms around like an idiot. The man stared at Harry like he was an alien from outer space. "Sir?" Harry asked in an American accent so he wouldn't think he was a British spy or something. "Can you see me?" "Of course I can see you!" The man exclaimed in a British accent. Then Harry remembered that everyone spoke in a British accent at this point in time. "And what are you talking in that strange accent for?" "Oh, I'm sorry sir," said Harry in his normal accent. "Excuse me, but you couldn't tell me where I am and what time it is, could you?" "You, laddie, are in the United States of America!" The man said proudly. "And it is 10:00 in the morning, if you want to know." "Cool," said Harry. "Cool?" asked the man. "Oh, never mind," said Harry. "Could you tell me where they're holding the Constitutional Convention?" "Of course laddie. I was just on my way there." "Do you mind if I watch? See I'm writing this essay about the const- oh, never mind." The man eyed Harry suspiciously. "You're not a spy, are you?" "Of course not!" exclaimed Harry. "All right, then," the man said. "I meant no offense." After awhile, they came to a building. The stepped inside to much debating and arguing. Harry realized they were debating over the Constitution. He only heard bits and pieces of some of the arguments "That's unconstitutional!" "What about the New Jersey Plan and the Virginia Plan?" "We've already settled that! We compromised, remember? The Great Compromise?" There was a man at the front of the room sitting at a desk banging a gavel on it. "Quiet! QUIET!" he said. The room was silent. "Madison, you're late." "Yes I know sir," said the man Harry had met. Harry stared at him. He had met one of the Founding Fathers. "Don't do it again," said the man at the desk. And to Harry's surprise, he smiled. His smile revealed wooden teeth. "George Washington," Harry thought out loud. "Yes?" said George Washington. Harry gaped open-mouthed at him. "Madison, who is that?" Washington asked. "He knows something about the Constitution, George," replied Madison. 'What do you know, lad?" "Well," Harry began "a lot of things. Like, er, the first ten amendments are called the Bill of Rights!" Washington looked utterly confused. "Oh, wait," thought Harry "that hasn't happened yet." "I mean, I know that Jay, Hamilton, and Madison wrote The Federalist to get people to agree with the Constitution." "How do you know about that?" Hamilton stood up. "We've only started!" a babble broke out among the crowd. Washington pounded his gavel on the desk. "Harry Potter! Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry woke with a start. Someone was banging on his bedroom door. "Harry! Wake up! NOW!" Harry mumbled something. It was all just a dream. He quickly wrote down everything he had heard and seen on his essay. It was now 2 ¼ pages long; more than he needed. He was proud of himself. "Excellent!" he thought. Then he stuffed his book, ink, parchment and quill under the loose floor board and went down stairs to cook breakfast for his poor excuses for relatives. 


End file.
